It's Always the Same
by Best4Last
Summary: One phone call is all it takes to change everything. Future St. Fabray, Finchel
1. Chapter 1

It's Always the Same

Intro

Summary: One phone call is all it takes to change everything. Future St. Fabray, Finchel

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters, or objects associated with the show or its owners.

One minute, that is all it took to completely and totally change my life. The past was about to be a huge part of me and my family's future.

It started off as a fairly normal day for me, Quinn St. James. I woke that morning to my four year old daughter jumping on the bed, something I hated and loved at the same time. After two cups of coffee and a nothing-short of hectic morning, my husband, Jesse and I walked our two daughters to school. We had a quick brunch at one of our regular spots, and after he went on his own to the theatre for rehearsals and I went back home to do a little cleaning and laundry. It was halfway through my two loads of laundry when it happened.

The phone rang loudly through our townhouse as I jumped a little to myself, accidentally dropping a wet towel that was meant for the dryer in the process. Slightly frazzled, I picked it up off the floor and threw it in with the rest of the wet clothes before cautiously walking to the kitchen to pick up the phone. I sighed in annoyance, hoping this wasn't another call from the school about my oldest. She was a bit of an ice queen like her mother. I lifted the cordless phone off its cradle and punched on the answer button before placing it to my ear.

"Hello?" The fake happiness in my voice was less than convincing. One of the very few things I hated about living in the Upper East Side is the amount of mothers with nothing better to do than call and gossip about each other for hours on end. I wonder which one of my bored friends it was this time.

I briskly walked back to the mud room as the person on the other line started talking, "Hi, this is Dana Falls and I'm a social worker for the state of Ohio and I am looking for a Miss. Quinn Fabray?"

"This is she, but my last name is St. James now." I answered back, using my free hand to shovel the rest of the wet laundry into the dyer. I slammed the door shut with my hip and turned it on.

"I apologize, our last documents showed that as your last name. I had previously called what I assume was your residence at the time of your daughter's adoption and spoke with your mother who provided me with this number. I am glad to have finally reached you." I nearly dropped the laundry basket I was holding when I heard the word adoption come out of the woman's mouth.

I gave Beth up over 14 years ago, why was I being contacted about her now? I hadn't seen the child since she was two days old because of her adoptive mother's request for a closed adoption. Silly me, I was young and naive and regret not being able to see my true 'oldest' daughter grow up.

"I'm not trying to be rude but why are you calling me? Is this about Beth?" I tried to use a soft, questioning tone; but it came off more as demanding than anything else.

"Well, yes, this about the girl you gave up for adoption to a woman by the name of Shelby Corcoran. Ms. Corcoran was involved in a car accident and she didn't make it. I am the social worker assigned to your daughter's case and am calling to inform you that as stated in her will, she has left the care and guardianship of Beth to you, Mrs. St. James."

As the woman spoke, I felt my knees go weak. Letting the last sentence sink in, I slid down the wall outside of my bedroom. I felt my breath begin to steadily increase and my heart started to pound in my chest.

I ran a shaky hand over my face and my voice croaked out, "When did she die?"

"Two days ago. Beth has been in foster care since the accident. We'd really like to know now if you are going to be able to take her or else she will be entered into the foster care system and be put up for adoption once again." Dana spoke quickly, almost too fast for me to be able to comprehend.

"I just, I mean.." I paused, blinking back the few tears that had managed to stay in my eyes. "I don't know what to say, I honestly never thought I would see her again, Shelby was so hell-bent on Beth a simple childhood without any problems or confusion and then she leaves her to me? I'm shell-shocked to say the least."

Dana laughed on the other line, "I'm usually assigned to these type of cases, although I have yet to see your exact type of case before, I know this can be shocking. But I need an answer within the next 24 hours. So talk it over with your husband and give me call tomorrow morning so we can start making plans either way."

I nodded to myself, before verbalizing the question that had been itching to come out since I heard my daughter's name. "How is she doing...I mean Beth. Is she okay?"

"Okay as a 14 year old girl can be with losing her mother and finding out that she was adopted, all within a few hours of each other." Dana admitted, as I felt my heart begin to ache. I aggressively wiped the fallen tears off my cheeks before speaking softly into the phone, "I'll talk to my family and we will come to a decision tonight."

After jotting down Dana's number and a quick goodbye, I pressed the off button on the phone and threw it on the black coffee table in front of me.

As I fell back onto the couch I grabbed a throw pillow and drew it close to my chest and cried into it. Was this a dream? Or a nightmare? But it was much worse than I could ever imagine because it was reality; my new reality.

A/N: So this is my first time writing a Glee fanfiction. I had this story in mind for another group of characters but after I feel in love with Glee when it first started and watching Quinn's story play out I knew that it would work for Glee. And I also have grown to LOVE St. Fabray. Let me know what you guys think, and I will let you know now that by no means is this going to be a fluff story. Finchel will be in the next couple chapters and Puck will eventually make an 'appearance' in several chapters as well. This is really just a REALLY short intro to test the waters.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Always the Same

Chapter One: Hearts In-sync

Summary: One phone call is all it takes to change everything. Future St. Fabray, Finchel

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters, or objects associated with the show or its owners.

Quinn took the rest of her late morning to process the news, and prep herself with a plan of how she was going to break the news to her family. Shelby had been somewhat of a mother figure to Jesse as his parents were not too interested in their son. He was probably going to be a little upset by the news and Quinn wasn't too sure if was a good idea to tell him that her daughter was left in their care at the same time. But she told the woman on the phone, who's name she had long forgotten, that she would call later that night with an answer.

Secretly Quinn already knew in her heart that she wanted to take her daughter back, but her feelings were a little confusing. She felt as if she had put her daughter on a layaway plan and finally after paying a fair amount of tears and guilt she was going to get her back. She wondered what the teen looked like. Quinn wondered if her daughter got any of her features, or if she was all her father. Her father, Quinn laughed to herself at the thought of Puck, she hadn't seen him in years. The last she heard of him was that he owned several guitar shops all over Ohio and was married to Brittany. The little information she knew had come from her fellow glee club members from high school. She missed her 10 year high school reunion because she was away with her family filming a movie.

After graduating from McKinley, Quinn attended the Tisch School of the Arts on a scholarship she won through a state wide competition. She loved New York City, even if she was a poor, struggling college student. It allowed her to move on from her old life, but she never forgot about her Beth. But thoughts of her daughter were also used as motivation and remembrance of why it was important that she made something of herself. So she pushed, she pushed her way into being one of the top actresses at the school. Her third year in she met, or reconnected; with Jesse. He was fresh off the UCLA bus, auditioning for Broadway productions. The couple were together not long after that, their romance could only be described in two word by Quinn; a whirlwind. He fell harder than she did, but at the present moment Quinn doesn't think that he could possibly love her more than she loves him.

In that same year as Jesse broadway career began to quickly blossom, as Quinn knew it would, she was offered an amazing role that would require her to quit school. One night while the two were on a date Quinn mentioned that NBC was holding an audition for a new character they were adding to one of their top comedy shows. After a little push and encouragement from her boyfriend Quinn decided to go for the role, and ended up landing it a week later. She quit school, lost her scholarship and subsequently moved in with Jesse. Every actor makes that kind of gamble at some point in their career, she would tell herself when the worry and anxiety were too much to go to sleep. She worked hard and thanks to her natural sarcasm and wit, Quinn quickly became a very popular, and funny character. She remember the last day of filming her first season. She came home that night to rose peddles, candles, and a Harry Winston engagement ring. The proposal was perfect in Quinn eyes, Jesse got on bended knee in the middle of their living room and asked her to give him the greatest gift her could ever ask for; her as his wife. She cried, he cried and so did their bed frame in pain after their night of celebration. Their first daughter Chloe was conceived that night.

Quinn was shocked by the news, savoring the sweet and scary moments of the experience the first time around, she found enjoyment in the thought that she would get to raise this one in a responsible manner with the man she truly loved. Her pregnancy was worked into the show, as Quinn's character was a comedic writer that had a rep for sleeping around the office (and outside the office), so it wasn't hard for the writers to make her situation their gain. Quinn and Jesse were married a week after finding out about the pregnancy. They were married in a quick civil ceremony at a courthouse, Finn and Rachel, who had been married at 18, served as witnesses. They were able to keep it from the media until Quinn started to show. After being gossiped about nonstop, Quinn announced on a late night talk show while she promoting the return of her show, that she and Jesse were expecting a baby and recently married.

For the next few years things went amazing for Quinn. She had the life she always wanted, the success she always wanted and the family she dreamed of having one day. She still thought about Beth, wondering what her first steps were like while she watched Chloe take her's, what her first words were as she listened to Chloe say 'dada' over and over again for two days straight. Two years later, Quinn found out she was pregnant again. 5 months after Quinn found out about her pregnancy, Violet was brought into the world in a London hospital via c-section. Two months into the pregnancy, Jesse had been offered the role of the Phantom in the latest West End revival of The Phantom of the Opera and they agreed he would do a short 14 week run. Quinn was to stay back in New York and fly out to see Jesse's last show. She made it through the show, and the curtain call but was not feeling well through any of it. Her water broke in Jesse's dressing room the minute she sat down. Violet was born almost two months early and stayed in the hospital for nearly three months. Quinn looks back at the times and shakes her head, she and Jesse were not at their best together. They played the blame game with each other, and it took a while for them to become okay again. During those last two months in London, they didn't spend much time together. Quinn flew back in between the two cities to film her show. She became so ashamed of herself for leaving her sick newborn in the NICU a world away while she worked. Somehow she felt that guilt again, the same guilt she felt those first months away from Beth. But she had a contract to keep. Jesse stayed in London the whole time, not only to stay with Violet but also to take care of Chloe. She grew to appreciate her husband during that time.

They made it back to New York four months later and with a new baby. The grew more popular, Jesse was being cast in musical after musical and Quinn won an Emmy for her work on the show. Going against everything she believed, Quinn ended up getting a nanny and barely saw her children. After missing Chloe's first day of kindergarten due to a last minute rescheduled filming, Quinn decided she had enough. She didn't want to be that mom who missed her kids lives, or just didn't care and stuck them with a nanny. She didn't want her kids to feel failed by her like she always thought Beth would one day. She quit her show after six seasons and felt that she had left a good mark on her career but wanted to focus on what she knew was the most important.

Jesse supported her decision, but she never told him a thing about her thoughts of Beth and the impact they had on her decisions. Quinn had always tried to give him the impression that she was over giving her daughter up in high school. And because she never talked about her, neither did he. Beth had always been that skeleton in the closet that every family has. This was her chance to make it right, Quinn told herself.

Wiping her tears, Quinn caught sight of the time on her watch and cursed to herself before jumping up and running for the door.

Quinn reached Violet's Pre-K classroom ten minutes later, and sighed loudly in relief when she saw Violet sitting next to one of the boys in her class, coloring what looked like Hello Kitty. Quinn waved at Violet's teacher before the woman walked over to get Violet. Quinn grabbed her small backpack and cardigan from her cubby as Violet slowly walked over to her mother.

"Hi mommy!" Violet's small voice chirped as Quinn leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Quinn helped Violet put on her cardigan to keep her warm in the slightly breezy October weather.

As they walked the short distance back to their townhouse, Violet held tightly onto her mother's hand and told her about her day as she usually did. Quinn loved these times with her daughters. The girls always knew how to lift her spirits.

"So Violet, who was that boy you were coloring with when I came to get you." Quinn teased her daughter, who blushed.

"Mommy!" Violet laughed, as she tucked a piece of light brown curly hair behind her ear. "He kissed me on the cheek yesterday during story time."

"He did?" Quinn faked shock, her eyes bulging out of their sockets. Violet laughed harder at her mother's reaction. "What did you say to him after he kissed you?"

"I kissed him back but he smelled like one of Chloe's socks after she plays soccer." Violet shrugged. Quinn tried to be serious but couldn't help but laugh along with her daughter.

"I thought daddy said no kissing till you were 30?" Quinn asked, as she let go of Violet's hand and unlocked the door. She opened the door and let Violet in before walking in herself and shutting the door behind her.

"Shh. Mommy, secret." Violet whispered, she thought she was whispering but someone other than Quinn heard her. Quinn smiled as she watched Jesse sneak up behind Violet as she removed her small converse.

"What secret?" Jesse whispered in Violet's ear. She looked back with wide eyes and laughed when he started to tickle her.

"Nothing!" Violet's lisp came out as Quinn giggled quietly to herself. Jesse settled Violet in his arms and leaned down to kiss Quinn. She smiled against his lips and Violet yelled "Gross!"

"That isn't what you said about kissing earlier." Quinn raised an eyebrow at Violet, who covered her face with her hands before turning around and burying them in her father's shoulder.

"What were you two talking about?" Jesse asked.

"I love you daddy!" Violet sweetly said, kissing him on the cheek to shut him up.

Remembering the events from earlier Quinn got nervous, "Babe, what are you doing back so early?"

"Rehearsal ended early today. Apparently the head choreographer's boyfriend broke up with her this morning and she can't stop crying for two seconds to get some work done. We were getting no where, so they decided to call it quits early." He smiled.

Quinn nodded, nervously biting the side of lip, "Okay, well, I have to talk to you about some stuff so why don't I make lunch and then we put you know who down for a n-a-p and talk?" Quinn asked, walking into the kitchen and looking over her shoulder as Jesse followed.

"Mommy that spells nap." Violet informed her sadly. Jesse threw his head back in laughter as Quinn groaned.

"Who taught you that?" She asked her daughter, "Chloe."

"Of course she did." Jesse saw Quinn roll her eyes, a sign he knew all too well. He let Violet down before telling her to go play in her room. After watching her run off, Jesse walked up behind Quinn and placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed her arms, causing her to jump in surprise and drop the butter knife she was using to smear peanut butter on Violet's sandwich.

"What is wrong with you? I can't remember the last time I've seen you so anxious." Quinn let out a deep long sigh before turning around to look at him.

"It's been a long day, or morning for me." Quinn admitted, throwing her arms around his neck. She reached on her tip-toes and kissed him lightly.

"Baby, are you pregnant?" Jesse asked. Quinn's head snapped up, shaking back and forth aggressively.

"No, I'm not pregnant. You do notice me taking the pill every morning don't you?"

"Yes, I was just making sure because I've only seen you like this when you found out you were pregnant both times and then that time you killed Chloe's turtle." He did have a point, Quinn thought to herself, normally she was pretty calm.

"Is someone died?" He searched her eyes, as they welled up with tears and she nodded. "Who, Quinn?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, If Violet sees that we are upset, she will get equally upset." Quinn whispered harshly as she cut Violet's sandwich into fours and walked over to the small table in the kitchen and sat Violet's Dora plate in it's regular spot.

"Violet come eat your lunch!" Quinn yelled towards her daughter's room.

"Quinn, the fact that you are withholding this kind of information is scaring me. Is it one of our parents?" She just ignored him, continuing to work on making lunch for the two of them.

"No, Jesse, it's isn't one of our parents. Although there are times when I think about taking a knife to your mother for her constant insults against me, non of them are died." Quinn half-smiled, hoping to lighten the mood as Violet skipped in and over to her chair.

The sat with Violet and ate their lunch quickly, before walking her to her room and putting her down for nap.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Quinn whispered as Jesse shut the door behind her.

They walked to the living room hand in hand and Quinn led him to the love seat, pulling him down to sit next to her.

"So what is the big news? Or should I say tragic news?" Jesse asked, as Quinn settled into the couch and threw her legs across his lap.

"You remember back in high school when I had Beth right?" She lovingly embraced his hand in her own.

"Yes, why?" Jesse furrowed his eyebrows, unsure if he should even let the thought of a died Beth enter his mind.

"Well Shelby came to see me in the hospital after I gave birth and actually adopted her." Quinn had never told him that he ex-coach was actually mothering her child.

"Why did not tell me this before?" Jesse began to express anger in his facial features. Quinn closed her eyes and she let the tears build up.

"I didn't want you to know because I agreed to a closed adoption. I wasn't allowed to be near Shelby or Beth, and I was ashamed!" She cried, as the shame filled tears covered her face.

"That isn't anything you should be ashamed about babe. I understand that you miss Beth, I see the way you look at the girls sometimes. I know you don't want to talk about it with me, but it's pretty obvious how you feel." Jesse knowingly nodded while Quinn just blinked.

"Well than if you truly understand how I am feeling than you can answer will simple when I tell you about the news I got this morning." Quinn softly pleaded. She held onto his hand once again as she realized that it was actually going to be pretty hard to verbalize this heavy loaded information that would change them, their family and probably their marriage.

"Hun, Shelby died a few days ago and in her will she left Beth to me. I want to ask you to please allow me to have my daughter back with me again, to come live with us." Quinn searched his eyes frantically, looking for any kind of clue how he was taking the news.

"Are you okay Jesse?" Quinn asked, the silence beginning to bother her.

"Yes, I'm just trying to process what you just said." He finally spoke, running a hand through his curly hair. "If this what you want, and I know it is, then we will do it."

Quinn smiled and joyously jumped up from her seat, throwing herself on top of Jesse. "I get a second chance with her, Jesse. I have hoped and prayed that somehow she would come back to me."

"I know in my heart you have always wanted this because I know yours." He whispered sweetly, as Quinn affectionately looked at him, before reaching in to passionately kiss him.

She was so happy, excited and hopeful but this was barely the beginning to what their story would turn out to be.


End file.
